With the development of computer technology, electronic devices such as PC (Personal Computer), mobile phone, Tablet, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or the like, have been widely used. Through the interface provided by an electronic device, a user may write desired Chinese characters on the screen of the electronic device using an input device (e.g., keyboard, touch screen, mouse, stylus, etc.). Methods for Chinese character input may include keyboard input and handwriting input. In the keyboard input, a user may enter Pinyin or Chinese character root via the peripheral keyboard or keyboard set in the touch screen, and the character recognition function of the electronic device converts the entered Chinese character into standard printed Chinese character fonts (e.g., Song, Kai, etc.). The input Chinese characters are then displayed. In the handwriting input, a user may enter desired Chinese characters in the region set on a touch screen, and the character recognition function of the electronic device would convert the desired Chinese characters into printed Chinese character fonts, and the electronic device would display the input Chinese characters on the screen.
In every existing Chinese character input method, the user's input of Chinese characters are converted by the character recognition function of the electronic device into standard printed Chinese character fonts to be displayed, rather than being displayed as handwritten Chinese characters handwritten by the user. Handwritten Chinese characters, however, are more flexible, unique and original than the printed Chinese characters. Especially in the development of personal mobile e-commerce, a user's handwriting is desirable, for example, as a personal electronic signature to conduct e-commerce activities.
Currently, the electronic format of the personal handwritten Chinese characters is generally obtained by firstly handwriting Chinese characters on paper, and then converting them into electronic format by scanning or the like for subsequent applications. Such an approach may be time-consuming; moreover, the electronic format of the handwritten Chinese characters obtained by scanning and etc. may be prone to have noise points. Therefore, methods to process handwritten Chinese character input on electronic devices to get an electronic format of the handwritten Chinese characters are of interest.